Entre el dolor de los cuerpos y de las almas
by Mokachina
Summary: En medio de la guerra. Una chica decide seguir los pasos de su padre. Ser médico. Ayudar y sanar es su principal motivación pero también espera encontrarse con él y trabajar juntos hombro a hombro curando a los demás. Ella tiene todo claro... hasta que se enamora.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Vocación.

Un relámpago iluminó la noche y los truenos rompieron el silencio. Se despertó de golpe. Le dolía el cuello y la espalda por quedarse dormida sobre aquel libro. Cerró la ventana para que la lluvia dejara de colarse dentro de la habitación. Mañana lo secaría. Cruzó la habitación hasta su cama y ni siquiera intento ponerse la pijama. Apenas se había acomodado cuando llamaron a su puerta con golpes insistentes. Uso una almohada para cubrir sus oídos intentando ahogar el sonido, pero si alguien se atrevía a salir en medio de la tormenta es porque le pasaba algo importante.

Camino hacia la entrada arrastrando los pies, al abrir sorprendió un hombre de talla mediana a punto de llamar otra vez.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Piedad! Mi niña está muy enferma ¡Se me muere! ¡Se me muere!

-¡Calma! ¡Calma! ¿Dónde está?

-En mi casa! venga por favor sálvela.

Corrió a su caballo salpicando lodo. Ella dudó un instante. Cabalgar en medio de una tormenta con un desconocido a sepadiosdonde cuando se está en guerra, tenía escrito por todos lados MALA IDEA. Pero claro, cuando hizo el juramento de Hipócrates y prometió salvar toda vida, no contaba con ese detalle. "Se me habrán pasado las letras pequeñas" pensó y se arrancó a correr bajo la lluvia tras él. Sus zapatos se hundían en el barro de la calle dificultándole avanzar a buen paso. El hombre le ayudó a subir y de un salto montó tras ella, tiró de las riendas y el caballo obediente se internó en la penumbra del bosque cabalgando sin parar hasta quedar exhausto. Al llegar, bajo con soltura del caballo cayendo de nuevo en el charco, esta vez sin presta atención a la humedad creciente en sus pies. Entraron a la casa donde la esposa los esperaba en la sala con un sacerdote.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?- Elizaveta se adelantó a hablar temiendo lo peor.

-N no llegaban...tenía mucho miedo...

El sacerdote sostenía fuertemente un crucifijo con la mano derecha y con la otra temblando se limpiaba el sudor del rostro, no despegó la mirada del suelo cuando llegaron, totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos. Sin comprender muy bien porque había un sacerdote presente Elizaveta colgó su abrigo empapado. Observó cómo la pareja intercambia miradas-

-¿Dónde está?- presionó. Hacia frio y su cama la esperaba.

-Sígame-pidió la mujer con la voz quebrada.

Afuera la tormenta empeoraba, los árboles alrededor de la granja se sacudían violentamente y el viento silbaba al pasar entre sus ramas, los cables de electricidad se zarandean tanto que las niñas de 5 años podrían salir y jugar a saltarlos, por ende, las luces parpadeaban en toda la casa. Las cuatro almas avanzaron en silencio hasta la habitación de la niña, apenas abrieron la puerta el aire caliente y viciado del interior los mareo. Un intenso olor a vómito le produjo una arcada a la doctora que logró controlar. Tras ella entro el sacerdote sin sorprenderse de aquel ambiente.

-No come, no bebe, habla incoherencias desde hace dos días- explicó la madre -me... me insulta...

El ama de casa se estremeció con sus propias palabras y agregó con miedo, casi susurrando.

-Dice que es el diablo...

El estruendo de un trueno los hizo callar mientras el rayo cayó en un poste de luz cercano. las bombillas explotaron y en la oscuridad sólo se vio la silueta de la niña incorporarse como un resorte, tétricamente iluminada por la luz que pasaba a través de la ventana sin cortina

-Mamá -pidió con una voz ronca gutural.

Nadie se imaginaría que esa voz era de una niña de 4 años.

-Aaaarggf- gritó la niña intentando alcanzar a la doctora que se encontraba a un costado La doctora retrocedió asustada, tropezó con un zapato y cayó de espaldas

\- ¡Es el diablo! -el sacerdote interpuso la cruz entre ellos y la niña

\- ¡Soy el diablo!- confirmó la pequeña con una voz quebrada y múltiple.

La madre se desmayó, el sacerdote comenzó a rezar en voz alta, la niña convulsionó en su cama, todo al mismo tiempo. Era una locura. Sólo el padre mantuvo la calma o estaba petrificado en el marco de la puerta sin emitir ningún sonido. Elizaveta tuvo que esforzarse para recordar que era una mujer de ciencia así que aún con miedo, aun temblando, se acercó a la niña que echaba espuma por la boca y respiraba ruidosamente. Alzo su mano hasta alcanzar la frente de la pequeña.

-¡Está ardiendo en fiebre!-anuncio y todo en su mente se aclaro- Abrió la boca de la pequeña iluminando el interior con una lamparita-¡Están enormes! Pensó en voz alta.

-¿qué pasa?

-Preparen rápido una tina con agua tibia hay que bañarla.

Faringoamigdalitis aguda una entidad patológica caracterizada por fiebre, hipertrofia amigdalina con exudado purulento, mialgias, artralgias. La pequeña llevaba ya dos días con fiebre altísima. Y deliraba por lo mismo, al tener menos de 5 años tuvo crisis epilépticas, sus padres en su ignorancia creyeron que estaba poseída.

Una vez la bañaron la administró una inyección de penicilina y la dejó descansar.

-Estará bien- cerró la puerta tras de sí -No deje la fiebre tan alta, báñela para controlar la temperatura. Regresaré por la tarde para aplicar la segunda dosis.

La madre tomó las manos de Elizaveta entre las suya y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo:

-Gracias doctora

-No hay de qué es mi deber

-Puede quedarse hasta que amanezca tenemos un cuarto de huéspedes arriba.

La tormenta continuaba así que no le quedó más opción que aceptar. Con una cobija en mano, se acostó sin deshacer la cama, estaba muy cansada y con el tiempo desarrolló la habilidad de dormir en cualquier lugar.

Aquella noche soñó con su padre en su estudio devorando el libro frente a él como cualquier lector ávido lee su novela favorita. Ella llevaba una muñeca en sus brazos, los monstruos la despertaron de nuevo en la noche y necesitaba compañía. Como siempre que su padre estaba despierto la cargo y sentó en su regazo comenzando a leer el párrafo del libro que estaba leyendo en ese momento.

Un escándalo seguido de los gritos de muchas personas la despertaron sobresaltada. Se incorporó asustada con el corazón latiendo de prisa. Se asomó por las escaleras y sólo alcanzó a ver unas botas saliendo de una habitación de la planta baja. En silencio, con la mayor discreción posible, se asomó a la sala. Toda la familia, inclusive el sacerdote, estaban de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza. La señora lloraba, la niña con la cara ruborizada por la fiebre intentaba mantenerse erguida, un hombre de cabellos platinos se aproximó por la espalda del sacerdote colocando el revolver en su hueso occipital. Fue entonces que entendió lo que pasaba y saltó sin pensarlo a la defensa de aquellas almas.

\- ¡No!

Corrió hacia el albino pero otro soldado la atrapó por la espalda y trató de detenerla. Ella con destreza usó la postura del soldado y lo lanzó contra el suelo poniendo su rodilla sobre el pecho de este inmovilizando. Una carcajada rompió el breve silencio que se formó en la estancia por los eventos

\- ¡Arnulf derrotado por una marimacha! No me sorprende que vayamos perdiendo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- se armó de valor la chica- Esa niña está enferma y necesita tratamiento

\- ¿Y tú que eres un médico?- ironizo el hombre.

\- Sí -admitió con orgullo la chica.

-¿Si?- preguntó interesado.

Arnulf aprovechando la distracción de la conversación, giro tumbando a Elizaveta y aplastarla contra el suelo bajo todo su peso. El hombre albino se acercó a ella, de modo que esta por fin pudo verlo con más detalle. Alto y esbelto, de apariencia fuerte, piel blanca pálida casi transparente, ojos rojos y cabello blanco. "Como los conejos de papa" pensó.

Él se acercó cojeando, su brazo izquierdo colgando más abajo de lo normal, se agacho a su lado y alcanzo a ver los dedos ligeramente morados. Incluso el hombro había perdido su curva normal comparado con el otro. Estaba luxado y comprometia el paquete neurovascular.

-Está luxado- le dijo estremeciéndose al contacto con el frío del cañón- lo perderás en unas horas si no reducen la luxación

-Y tú…. ¿Puedes hacer algo?- preguntó cargando el arma sólo le interesaba una respuesta.

Ella lo miro, y sonrió .

-Es arriesgado pero puedo hacerlo- dijo con una seguridad que le sorprendió a ella misma.

O0O0O0O0O0O


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Procedimiento de emergencia**

El albino le hizo una señal a Arnulf de que se apartara de ella. La miró fijamente apuntándole aún, mientras esta se incorporaba con las manos a la altura de su cabeza intentando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco.

-Sin trucos-bajó el arma

"Preservar la salud y la vida de cualquiera incluso de mis enemigos." Se recordó aquel juramento que hizo en el sótano de su casa con su papá y un amigo.

-Necesitaré ayuda Arnulf-se dirigió a el hombre con desfachatez una vez dedujo quién era el líder

Arnulf la miró con desprecio por el atrevimiento, mirando a su capitán esperando la indicación. El mismo quien en una expresión divertida asintió con un único movimiento de cabeza.

-Iré por anestésicos a mi habitación

-No hace falta-sonrió altanero

-En serio... No querrás...

-¡Hazlo ya!

Ella se encogió de hombros. Si el señor así lo quería, así sería.

-De acuerdo.

Enrolló un pañuelo que tenía bordado su nombre y se lo ofreció para morder. Le pidió a Arnulf que lo sostuviera y no permitiera que se levantara durante el procedimiento.

El capitán siguió las indicaciones y se acostó de espaldas sobre el único sofá de la sala. Su subordinado se colocó del lado de su cabeza y apoyó las manos sobre su pecho. Elizaveta retiró su zapato derecho y colocó el pie en la axila derecha del albino a la vez que tomaba su brazo derecho y tiraba levemente de el.

Fue hasta sentir el dolor cuando en verdad se puso nervioso e intentó incorporarse pero Arnulf lo mantuvo en su lugar. Llevó entonces el pañuelo a la boca para poder morder y ahogar sus gritos. Elizaveta mantuvo la tracción observando complacida como la mano lentamente recuperaba su color, entonces en un último movimiento clave pisó firmemente la axila y jaló aún más fuerte del brazo hasta escuchar un "truck" que anunció el retorno de la cabeza humeral a la cavidad glenoidea.

-¿El dolor desapareció cierto?-se sentó junto a él

-S-si...-miro y movió incrédulo su brazo

-Lo mejor que no lo muevas por dos semanas o podría luxarse nuevamente

Un click se escuchó tras su cabeza. La pistola estaba en su nuca.

-Parece que ya no te necesitamos-sonrió Arnulf.

Elizaveta palideció, cerró los ojos resignada y antes de que el teniente pudiera jalar del gatillo la puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe.

-¡Capitán Beilschmidt!

Entró un soldado de bigote con la cara llena de cicatrices. El uniforme empapado de sangre. Tras él, un grupo de cuatro hombres entraron arrastrando a un soldado rubio. Podía apreciarse como, desde la herida en un costado, la sangre salía a borbotones.

-¡Ludwig!-El capitán Beilschmidt se lanzó sobre el moribundo, tomándolo del rostro entre sus manos.

-Nos emboscaron... las balas lo alcanzaron... Cuando me di cuenta estaba en el suelo y la sangre no se detenía ni siquiera haciendo presión...-comentó el hombre de bigote y cicatrices en la cara con un dejo de culpabilidad

-Perdió el conocimiento hace apenas diez minutos-explicó otro

-Llévenlo a esa habitación-ordenó el capitán dirigiendo con su índice

El soldado herido acostado sobre la cama solo despertó cuando el capitán lo sacudió. Estaba pálido, frío, su respiración era agitada. Apenas podía hablar. Apenas y se entendía lo que decía.

-Gilbert... Lo siento... Fui descuidado...

-¡Cállate! Cerebro de patata ¡Vas a salir de esta!

Ludwig solo sonrió de vuelta y cerró los ojos, murmuró un "tengo sed" y no volvió a decir nada. Cuando Gilbert cayó en cuenta de lo empapada que estaba la cama en ese breve tiempo, salió en pánico corriendo de la habitación hasta donde estaba la chica.

-¡Sálvalo!-exigió el albino jalándola del brazo hacia a la habitación

-¡Para que me mates después? Olvídalo-se opuso, apartándose

-Nadie te hará nada. Te doy mi palabra.

Se miraron a los ojos, él suplicante, ella valorando si podía o no confiar. NUNCA tomaba buenas decisiones, se arriesgaría a que no cumpliera su palabra pero es que sí que podía salvarlo y ahí estaba ese juramento.

Rocío alcohol sobre el moribundo. Se calzó unos guantes y se aproximó a sus instrumentos (siempre estériles). Tomó unas pinzas y regresó a Ludwig. Dos heridas de bala en el tórax, decidió echar un vistazo rápido a esas, para asegurarse que no hubiesen alcanzado los pulmones o comprometido alguna arteria importante. Observó sorprendida como las balas se habían incrustado en las costillas sin atravesarlas. Tuvo suerte. Quizás quien disparó se encontraba muy alejado.

-Necesito una vela y agua lo más pura posible. También pongan a calentar agua.

En seguida fue traída la vela y el agua.

-Capitán necesito su ayuda colóquese del otro lado. Tome esta pinza caliéntela a la llama. Cuando este la punta roja me avisa.

El costado era un desastre, allí del orificio principal brotaba mucha sangre. Con su bisturí hizo el orificio más grande hasta alcanzar a visualizar la bala.

-¡Necesito el agua YA!

Pidió que rociaran agua sobre esa herida, retiró la bala. La sangre brotó llenando el orificio de nuevo. Más agua y sucedió lo mismo. No podía encontrar el origen de la hemorragia, y ver las sabanas cada vez más teñidas de rojo la hizo dudar, no podía salvarlo.

-¡Está perdiendo sangre demasiado rápido-comenzó a explicar- sin contar la que ya ha perdido, necesitaría una transfusión y...

-Toma la que necesites, es mi hermano menor- descubrió su brazo y apretó el puño. Las venas saltaron a la vista.

\- El equipo esta en mi casa

-¿Dónde es?

La chica dio su dirección y él mando a sus hombres por la máquina. Tenían automóviles, les tomaría la mitad de tiempo que ella para llegar, además la tormenta había cesado.

-Aun si regresan... Yo... No creo poder salvarlo

No se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara. Estaba avergonzada. Le sabía bastante mal no poder hacer nada. Odiaba ese sentimiento de impotencia.

-No me digas eso...Es... Mi hermano... lo único que me queda... lo perdimos todo en la guerra...-pasó una mano por el cabello de su hermano apartando los mechones húmedos de su frente

Estaba llorando, era la primera vez que ella veía a un hombre llorar, especialmente alguien como él. Justo ahora no era el mismo altanero que le apunto con el arma horas atrás. Regresó su mirada al muchacho, a pesar de toda la sangre que perdió respiraba. Se sintió avergonzada, el joven luchaba por su vida y ella estaba dándose por vencida, pese a que le había enseñado a luchar hasta el último momento.

-Agua - decidió volver a intentarlo.

Y ahí estaba, a las dos en punto, una arteria mediana, de la cual la sangre fluía de manera pulsátil. Usó la pinza que Gilbert había estado calentando, la sangre burbujeo bajo ella y por fin se detuvo. Hizo lo mismo en cada agujero de bala, rocío antibiótico y luego suturó.

Auscultó con su estetoscopio al muchacho. El corazón latía con una frecuencia mayor a cien, la piel del chico fría y húmeda, sus labios tan pálidos como la piel. De no ser por el movimiento de su respiración lo creería muerto. Al menos ya no sangraba.

Se dejó caer en el piso, a un costado de la del soldado Ludwig, usándola de respaldo, sus manos descansaban en sus rodillas. Pronto el capitán se sentó junto a ella. A una distancia prudente.

-Gracias

-Aún no me agradezcas-dijo ella- Falta la transfusión y ver como evoluciona

-Gracias por no rendirte

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Gracias por leer. Sé que soy la peor escritora del mundo pero les aseguro que sigo aquí. Cada vez con menos tiempo pero con ganas de terminar las historias así tarde toda mi vida... Ok no. Espero tardar menos. Intentare subir el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana. Nos estamos leyendo! Bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Lo siento de verdad… llevo años (literal) con esta historia y casi la publico anualmente U-U, lo cierto es que nunca se cuando terminare un capitulo, la inspiración va llegando lentamente a mí entre tanto trabajo y examenes, no esperen mucha constancia de mi parte

CAPITULO III

Se detuvo frente a la habitación donde descansaba el capital Beilschmidt. La puerta era flanqueada por dos soldados malencarados que no la dejaron pasar de primera intensión, tuvo que explicar que debía revisarlo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con delicadeza.

Él estaba acostado en la cama, sobre las sábanas blancas, calzando aún sus botas militares llenas de barro. Traía su uniforme, con excepción del dorso donde usaba una camiseta negra sin mangas. La cruz de hierro que usualmente colgaba de su cuello y descansaba en el pecho estaba sobre la almohada, encima de sus hombros. Él se cubría los ojos con la cara interna de su codo derecho y a pesar de escucharla entrar no se inmutó.

-He limpiado y cerrado las heridas de tus hombres, la mayoría están bien no requirieron antibióticos-explicó con un dejo de reclamo

-¿Y Ludwig?-pregunto sin apartar el brazo de su cara.

-La fiebre esta controlada inicié antibióticos, después de todo el procedimiento no fue del todo estéril.

-Me preocupaba que mi sangre no sirviera

-Era un riesgo, afortunadamente no hubo reacción... ¿Cómo se siente?

El por fin retiró el brazo de su rostro para mirarla, intento incorporarse pero volvió a dejarse caer en la cama.

-Aún me siento muy mareado

-Es normal, fue mucha sangre la que transfundimos a su hermano...

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer

Hubo unos segundos de silencio incómodo hasta que…

-¿A que has venido?-preguntó el capitán cubriéndose los ojos nuevamente

\- Me marcho -explicó secamente

Entonces sí que logró levantarse, mareado y todo, la miro fijamente y soltó una carcajada que lo hizo perder brevemente el equilibrio, dando unos pasos torpes para recuperarlo.

-Negativo. Eres una persona importante para mi pelotón ahora mismo. Debes asegurarte que mi hermano este de pie nuevamente

-¿Disculpa? Yo no trabajo para tu gente-se acercó retadora con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

-¿Disculpa?- imitó el tono de reclamo de la chica- Te dejé vivir a ti y a esa gente a cambio de tus servicios

Elizaveta abrió la boca para reclamar varias veces sin poder generar ninguna palabra. El capitán se limitó a sonreír mientras ella salía de la habitación azotando la puerta, sumamente frustrada por el trato que había aceptado aún sin ser consciente de estarlo haciendo. Subió las escaleras hasta la segunda planta. Azotó la puerta y empezó a dar vueltas en la habitación hablando consigo misma.

-¡Me iré! ¡No puede retenerme! ¡No le debo nada!-se decía convencida-pero el muchacho Ludwig... No puedo abandonar un paciente...

Se sentó en la cama resignada e inmediatamente un pensamiento le hizo levantarse y continuar dando vueltas.

-Tal vez sea joven pero a saber cuantos a matado, es un mercenario, no puedo ayudar a alguien así.

Comenzó a amarrar sábanas llevaba tres unidas cuando volvió a detenerse.

-Estúpido juramento...-concluyó

Llamaron a su puerta e intentaron abrirla casi al mismo tiempo sin esperar siquiera que ella respondiera. La joven se apresuró a esconder bajo la cama las sabanas unidas

-Déjenme sola

Gilbert entró por la puerta sonriendo, pero no con esa sonrisa molesta que uso desde que la conoció sino una diferente, mas cálida.

-Mi hermano despertó

Estaba tan sorprendida que olvidó todo y bajo las escaleras corriendo tras él.

La habitación era completamente diferente al día en que extrajo las balas de su cuerpo. Ahora no había una sola cortina, en consecuencia la luz iluminaba cada rincón, las sábanas blancas habían sido cambiadas recientemente y las cosas innecesarias fueron desechadas de la habitación. Solo existía la cama un ropero y una mesita de noche al lado izquierdo de la cama. El muchacho se encontraba sentado, apoyando su espalda en múltiples almohadas (probablemente las de toda la casa) miraba por la ventana. Extremadamente pálido y ojeroso.

Giró su vista a los recién llegados cuando estos entraron por la puerta sin decir nada.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó el albino en una actitud diferente

-Avergonzado-respondió para sorpresa de los presentes

-No...

-Abrir el frente oeste era mi obligación... Y solo conseguí que me hirieran y el pelotón se retirara... Debieron dejarme morir

-¡No digas tonterías! Sabes que tu vida es más importante

-Solo para ti... El resto de las personas preferirían ese frente abierto que a mí con vida.

El capitán lo miro fijamente, con su labio inferior temblando por la veracidad de aquel comentario. Fueron semanas de preparación para ese momento, incluso iban ganando, debían continuar, era lo correcto, si hubiesen herido a cualquier otro hubiera continuado. Ludwig pareció leer sus pensamientos y apartó la vista de su hermano desconsolado.

-Mucho gusto soy Elizaveta Hedervary, su médico, debo revisarlo-intervino para desviar el tema

El joven solo asintió sin decir nada. Se inclinó hacia delante para que la médico pudiese auscultar sus pulmones y corazón. Revisó sus heridas. Su temperatura. Todo estaba bien.

-Por ahora se encuentra estable-explicó mirando al capitán luego se dirigió al menor-Eres un muchacho sano y fuerte, pocos viven para contarlo, se cuidadoso

Guardo sus instrumentos en la maleta y procedió a salir. Gilbert la alcanzó unos cuantos pasos fuera de la habitación. En el pasillo. La detuvo del brazo.

-Estoy en deuda contigo, gracias

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer-lo citó a el mismo

El albino parpadeo unos instantes y luego soltó una carcajada entendiendo la referencia. Le dio unas palpadas en la espalda algo torpes y entró a la habitación nuevamente con su hermano.

Al llegar la noche Elizaveta ya se encontraba muy lejos de aquella casa, robo el caballo del hombre que fue por ella para curar a la pequeña. Toda la familia había sido expulsada junto con el sacerdote cuando el hogar se volvió un campamento militar, sea como sea, no tener casa era mucho mejor que estar muerto y si seguían vivos era gracias ella. Su consciencia iba tranquila.

Cuando llego a su casa dejó el caballo en la acera atado a una reja, se aseguró de que tuviera suficiente espacio para dormir y de que en caso de que lloviese no se mojara, al entrar a su casa, las luces de la sala estaban apagadas, así que avanzó con cautela, se quitó los zapatos intentando no hacer demasiado ruido.

Justo cuando estaba cruzando la sala la luz se encendió

-Te vas sin avisar, regresas una semana después y entras a tu propia casa como si fueras un ladrón

La chica, con las mejillas encendidas, abrió la boca para excusarse pero simplemente no salieron las palabras.

-Te desconozco, Elizaveta

Eso es todo por hoy, la buena noticia es que tengo empezado ya el siguiente capítulo. Besos


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

**Un soplo de vida**

-¡Roderich!-mira nerviosa a todos lados- ¡Puedo explicarlo!

El moreno se pellizco el puente de la nariz, suspiró, contó hasta diez mentalmente y le hizo un ademán a la chica de que se sentara junto a él en el sofá.

-Explícalo entonces-le concedió la palabra

Ella empezó a explicarle acompañando sus palabras con ademanes exagerados que en mas de una ocasión tuvo que esquivar. La escuchó casi sin parpadear asintiendo con la cabeza cada vez que era necesario, la chica le explicó todo con tanto detalle que tardo casi una hora.

-Vaya...- respondió mas por reflejo que por que quisiera agregar algo.

Meditó un momento lo que la chica le contó. Ella esperó ahora, temerosa de lo que pudiese decirle. La opinión del chico pesaba mucho.

-Nunca te mentiria

Agregó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos, él la miró con ternura y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo se que no-se levanto y le dio un beso en la cabeza puede que para demostrarle que no estaba enojado

-Venga es muy tarde, vamos a dormir

La historia entre ambos comenzó hacía mas de tres años cuando acababa de dejar Austria para seguir su sueño de ser concertista. Elizaveta siempre bromeaba diciendo que el destino los tenía reservados el uno para el otro como en un cuento de hadas. El pensaba lo mismo.

Solía tocar el violín en la calle para juntar dinero y mantenerse fuera de su país natal. Ella acostumbraba ir al parque a leer pesados libros de medicina y relajarse escuchándolo. Un día, inevitablemente la curiosidad de ambos por saber quien era el otro terminó por provocar que entablaran una conversación que duró toda la tarde. En menos de lo que pensaron ya eran amigos y cuando el padre de Elizaveta se fue un día sin explicar nada a su hija, él se quedó para hacerle compañía.

Como cada mañana despertó antes que Elizaveta, salió con cuidado de la cama para no despertarla y se arropó con una bata que tomó de una silla cercana. La chica giró en sueños, el se limitó a observarla, aun rondaba por su cabeza todo lo que le contó a su regreso. Ni siquiera pudo conciliar el sueño adecuadamente por pensar tanto al respecto.

Abajo en la cocina preparo café, uno muy cargado para él para Elizaveta uno con vainilla y crema para hacerlo espumoso y dulce como le gustaba. Se rió por conocer tan bien los gustos de alguien que no fuera él, perdiéndose unos instantes en sus memorias con la vista clavada en la solitaria taza del otro lado de la mesa, suspiró nostálgico antes de tomarse el resto. Lavó su taza mientras valoraba si mandar o no esa carta que escribió en la madrugada mientras esperaba a la joven. Camino a la salida se abrigó y salió sin dejar nota. Despejaria su mente caminando.

Elizaveta se estiró en la cama, con su brazo derecho intento alcanzar a Roderich, pero por mas que se estirara no lo alcanzó, no le quedó mas remedio que abrir los ojos y comprobar que estaba sola.

-¿Rode?-preguntó en voz alta hacia el baño.

Normalmente el joven esperaba que despertara leyendo junto a ella, acostado en la cama y con su café favorito en la mesita de su lado. Esta mañana no hubo nada, el chico ni el café. Bajo las escaleras extrañada pensando que probablemente si se había enojado con ella por desaparecer una semana. Se alegró un poco al ver su café en la mesa, luego casi lo escupe cuando se percata de lo frío que estaba ya sin espuma.

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando el chico simplemente no regresaba, ella estaba preocupada por que el joven no era muy "ubicado" y solía perderse con facilidad.

Aunque espero casi media hora mas antes de entrar en pánico, sus sospechas se hicieron evidentes cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse. Tomo su abrigo y salió corriendo a buscarlo antes de que anocheciera. Estuvo dos horas fuera buscando lugares que el joven frecuentaba, lo encontró frente a la oficina de correo sentado en una banca, leyendo tranquilamente un libro con un paquete abierto a su izquierda.

-Me tenias preocupada -se sentó junto a él

-No es como que hayan pasado semanas-se burló

-Si tuviera la misma orientación que tu ¡seguro hubieran sido dos meses!-repeló con un puchero

El soltó una carcajada y le pasó el brazo al rededor de los hombros, ella se dejo abrazar y se acomodo entre sus brazos con naturalidad.

-¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

-Salí a dar una vuelta, y cuando me di cuenta estaba perdido, vi la banca y decidí sentarme a esperarte.

-¡Eres un Desvergonzado!-le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

El se rió, eso era lo que le agradaba de la chica, le contagiaba de vitalidad y energía, por una razón que ni siquiera el comprendía, le toleraba cosas que a nadie mas, por ejemplo ese golpe.

-¿Que te parece si vamos a la pastelería?

-¿En serio?-lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si tuviera tres cabezas -Nunca me dejas comer cosas dulces después del ocaso.

El apretó los ojos, pensando que en efecto, mas dulce es mas energía y la chica andaría de escandalosa hasta altas horas de la noche, pero haría una excepción.

-A veces... Hay que romper las reglas-se encogio de hombros

-Sabrás tu de eso-lo miró pícaramente y el se sonrojó

Esa era Elizaveta, la excepción de la regla, la chispa que encendió su vida otra vez. La persona que lo quería tal cual era, quien le enseño a quererse a si mismo. La jaló de la mano suavemente para que se levantara, ella estaba tan impresionada por estar a punto de romper una regla que el mismo había hecho que no se puso a pensar a donde iban, varias cuadras después notó que no conocía los alrededores.

-¿Estas seguro de que es... Por... Aquí?-se pegó mas a su brazo pues la gente los empezaba a mirar raro

-Obviamente no-se detuvo en seco

-¡Rode! ¡Te pasas! De verdad creí que esta vez sabías a donde íbamos

La calle donde se encontraban era oscura, sucia, con una cantidad moderada de ratas que paseaban de alcantarilla a alcantarilla, no olía muy bien. Sin embargo, nada se compararía con lo que encontraron al doblar la esquina

Un grupo de militares sacaba personas de un viejo edificio, la mayoría no oponían resistencia, pero algunos hombres y niños pequeños se negaban a entrar a los camiones sin el resto de la familia, siendo golpeados sin piedad y medio inconscientes obligados a abordar los camiones.

Un hombre se negó a entrar, señalaba y gritaba al interior de edificio, aunque recibió múltiples patadas que lo doblaron y tiraron al piso, no consiguieron meterlo al vehículo. Unos instantes después salían dos soldados con una mujer embarazada.

-¡Doria!-gritó el hombre intentando llegar a su esposa pero los militares no lo permitieron

-¿Ella es la razón por la que te niegas a seguir órdenes?-preguntó un hombre de unos cincuenta años. Sonriendo por encontrar por fin una debilidad en aquel hombre.

Elizaveta reconoció el uniforme enseguida.

-¡Por favor! Es mi esposa! Esta apunto de dar a luz

Aquellas palabras provocaron que todos los presentes prestaran atención a la mujer. En efecto, se arqueaba hacía delante frecuentemente mientras su rostro se deformaba en una mueca de dolor debida a las contracciones.

-Saben que no de los que dejan niños huérfanos -comentó con desinterés el militar y se acercó a la mujer-Evitemosle la pena de crecer sin padres.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir o hacer algo disparo a la cabeza de la mujer a quemaropa, quien cayó de inmediato al suelo aun con algunos movimientos espasmodicos, similares a los de los insectos después de ser aplastados.

Elizaveta ahogó un grito y posiblemente Roderich también. El esposo gritó angustiado y corrió a un lado del cadáver de su esposa. Intentó reanimarla sacudiéndola, como si aquello fuera posible y al comprender que estaba muerta se desplomó llorando sobre su pecho acariciando el abdomen globoso.

Lo levantaron entre dos hombres y toda la fuerza que parecía tener antes se desvaneció, ya no lucho mas, ingreso al vehículo y todos se pusieron en marcha.

El violinista impactado sintió nauseas y apoyando sus manos en las rodillas terminó por vomitar al mismo tiempo que se encendian lo motores del vehiculo y los militares se retiraban, manera que nadie lo escuchó. Cuando se incorporo la chica ella estaba a un lado de la mujer.

-¿Acaso estas loca?

La chica le lanzó una bota que apenas y atrapó antes de que le golpeara el rostro.

-¡Quítale la agujeta!-indicó y levantó el vestido de la mujer para colocarse entre las piernas abiertas

-¿Qué demonios haces?! Vámonos pueden regresar!-comprobo nervioso vigilando la calle por donde se fueron los hombres.

-¡Veo la cabeza! Ven a ayudarme!-ordenó, quitándose el abrigo para dárselo a un muy confundido Roderich

La chica lo situó entre las piernas del cadáver y este pudo ver como efectivamente una masa peluda se asomaba desde la vagina. Se sintió mareado y con ganas de vomitar otra vez. Empezó a ver oscuro y escuchó todos los sonidos lejanos.

-..rich!

Sentía que se desvanecía.

-¡Roderich! ¡Ya viene el bebé!- la voz de Elizaveta lo trajo de nuevo en sí, ella estaba como abrazando el abdomen de la mujer.

Entonces presionó con mucha mas fuerza el abdomen de la mujer, dejando caer todo su peso en la boca del estomago de la muerta, lo cual aumentó la presión intraabdominal y empujó la cabeza del bebé fuera de la vagina para total desagrado de Roderich.

-Y-ya... S-salió la cabeza!-confirmó el joven con sorpresa, emoción, asco y miedo a la vez.

-Gira la cabecita a la derecha como si mirara el suelo! Y jálalo hacia tí!

-¡No voy a tocar eso!-se levantó

\- Puede sobrevivir hasta 5 minutos después de que la madre muera! Rápido o de verdad morirá!

Aun pensando que el bebe seguro ya estaba muerto, atiende las instrucciones mientras la joven vuelve a presionar el abdomen así que unos segundos mas tarde Roderich tiene un bebe morado y blandito en sus brazos. La chica se lo quita de las manos para secarlo y frotarlo con su abrigo.

-Ata las agujetas en el cordón umbilical!

Roderich atiende cada instrucción de manera automática sin pensar mucho, impactado por lo que estaba pasando.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos...-continua su labor pero con cada segundo que pasa su voz se va quebrando

-Eli...-la mira hacer sin saber como ayudar y sin poder evitar pensar que ese bebe ya esta muerto.

-Respira bebé, RESPIRA!-sigue a lo suyo mientras lágrimas escurren sin control de sus ojos

-Eli...-se arrodilla junto a ella y detiene la mano que frota vigorosamente al bebé-Está muerto...

Y ella escondió el rostro en el pecho del joven, sosteniendo aún al bebé contra su propio pecho, envuelto en el abrigo. El los abrazo protectoramente. Con su corazón latiendo rápido por todo que había pasado, conmovido por verla llorar como si aquella criatura fuese suya.

Ella se aparto de golpe y lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Se movió!-miró al bebé entre ellos

El bebe seguía morado, con sus ojos cerrados y la carita hinchada.

-No creo que...

Y se quedo mudo, pues el bebé comenzó a llorar con un llanto débil, que fue aumentando. No podían creerlo el bebé lloraba, se movía tomaba bocadas de aire, respiraba, VIVÍA.

-¡Tenemos que llevarlo a casa! Necesita un lugar caliente! ¡Sostenle!-se lo pasó a Roderich -mételo entre tu abrigo y tu.

No muy seguro de abrazar un bebe "sucio" obedeció contagiado con la alegría de aquel milagro. Sintiendo el bebé moverse contra su pecho, vivo, contra todas las posibilidades provocó un sentimiento que por aquellos tiempos era muy difícil de conservar.

**Esperanza**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, me costó bastante terminar, básicamente fue una introducción de Roderich y su relación con Eli en la historia.

Un poco de ficción un poco de realidad en el parto de la mujer muerta. No lo intenten en casa xDDD

Gracias a Madelain, Tomato49 y AraXD27 por sus review, me motivan para esforzarme con los capítulos y subirlos mas rápido

Les invito a leer mis otras historias, estoy trabajando tambien en el siguiente capitulo de Manzana Podrida, es que comence a escribir sin la trama completamente pensada, por eso voy tardando algo en subir los capitulos


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

Aún le temblaban las manos y el resto del cuerpo por todo lo acontecido hace tan solo unas horas. Se esforzaba en concentrarse en la lectura de su nuevo libro, pero su mente traidora lo llevaba una y otra vez a revivir aquella escena dentro de su cabeza y apesar de ir por su cuarta taza de té, no se sentía mas calmado. A estas alturas se preguntaba si algún día lograría relajarse y olvidar lo vivido en aquel barrio viejo. Como deseaba no haber salido aquella noche. No ir a la oficina de correos.

Miró al bebé, enrollado en una cobija, durmiendo a su lado después de que decidieran alimentarlo provisionalmente con agua azucarada. Acarició la mejilla de la criatura con su dedo índice, y de pronto ya no le pareció tan malo pasar por todo aquello.

Elizaveta entró a la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, seguida de una mujer rubia, alta, de cabello corto y grandes pechos, quien tímidamente la siguió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-He encontrado una nodriza para Roderich II-explica muy orgullosa haciendo que la rubia diera un paso adelante buscando con la mirada al pequeño.

Levanta una ceja por el nombre del bebé, cayendo en cuenta que de tan conmocionado estaba ni cuenta se había dado de que era un varón.

La nodriza camino en automático hacia el bebé, cargándolo de inmediato apoyándolo sobre su pecho, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Elizaveta le abrazó para animarla, la rubia se sorbió los mocos y se disculpó por el comportamiento. Sin dejar de abrazar al bebé.

Roderich caminó a la cocina y le hizo una señal discreta a Elizaveta para que lo alcanzara. Una vez ambos dentro cerró la puerta para tener mas privacidad y decidió aclarar algunos puntos.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, es la nodriza

-¿Pero quien es?

-Yekaterina Braginskaya. Su hijo nació muerto hace tres días

Con sorpresa el muchacho volteó a ver a la joven a traves de la ventana circular de la puerta mientras Elizaveta le contaba mas detalles sobre Yekaterina.

-¿Es de confianza?-se sorprendió así mismo preocupado por la seguridad del bebé

-Totalmente, la madre superiora ha hablado muy bien de ella, es una novicia, decidí ir al convento por ropa -levantó una maleta y la puso en la mesa a la vista de ambos-la gente hace donaciones de caridad en especie

Empezó a sacar ropa de bebé, claramente de segunda mano, pero ropa bien conservada. Algunas prendas muy bonitas.

-¿Por qué una monja estaría embarazada?-continuo desconfiado

-Es la sobrina de la madre superiora, su madre la corrió de casa cuando supo que estaba embarazada, su novio desapareció antes de saber que estaba embarazada, no se habían casado aún. Le fue mas fácil apoyarla así como novicia.

Se rascó la barbilla meditando al respecto sobre la nodriza.

-De acuerdo, el pequeño Roderich necesita comer y no es como que tengamos mas opciones

Curioseo en la bolsa y encontró en el fondo una carta bastante doblada y maltratada procedente de Berlín

-Es de mi padre...

No dijo nada, después de todo entendía como se sentía la chica, su padre llevaba años sin comunicarse con ella.

-¿Ya la abriste?-le dio la vuelta notando el sello intacto

Ella se recargo en la mesa dándole la espalda.

-No se si quiero...

-Por algo la trajiste a casa

-Ha sido un error-le arrebató la carta de las manos y prendió la estufa con claras intensiones de quemarla

-Elizaveta Hedervary!-reprendió recuperando la carta- Debes de leerla y ya después si quieres quémala.

La muchacha lo meditó un momento. Valoró algunas cosas y aún renuente aceptó.

-Pero léela tu

El moreno abrió el sobre lentamente pues el contenido se le hacia pesado para ser solo una carta. Ajustó sus lentes con un grácil movimiento y comenzó a leer, inexpresivo. Al terminar se quedó en silencio digiriendo la información.

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó ansiosa

\- En resumen quiere verte y ha mandado los boletos de tren

El capitán entró en la sala de juntas y todos los presentes dirigieron su vista hacía él. Mantuvo la frente en alto tratando no lucir nervioso o preocupado, pero sus ojeras marcadas y escleras rojas delataban la noche de insomnio que pasó.

Sus superiores lo esperaban al rededor de una mesa. Rendir cuentas con el führer no hacía mas que aumentar la tensión. Mirarlo al centro de todos y saber que estaba ahí para reportar como falló LA MISIÓN le provocaba escalofríos. Tragó saliva.

Su hermano esperaba fuera de la sala de juntas, aún cuando no pudiera entrar no planeaba dejarlo solo pues se sentía responsable, desde un principio se consideraba el único culpable del fracaso de la misión, por mas que su hermano lo negara.

Uno a uno los capitanes fueron leyendo su informe al führer, Gilbert rogaba que su turno no llegara nunca, secretamente esperaba un ataque de los aliados como oportunidad perfecta para salir de ahí pues su jefe tenía un humor horrible y aunque ahora estuviese tranquilo escuchando los demás reportes estaba seguro de que al escuchar el suyo explotaría.

No tardo en escuchar los gritos, unos segundos después empezaban a salir algunos subjefes de menor rango, trato de espiar dentro de la sala de juntas para ver a su hermano, pero la mayoría de los que salían eran tan altos como él y cerraron la puerta.

Una vez que los gritos cesaron salió Gilbert, cabizbajo.

-Hermano...

Era custodiado por otros dos capitanes, sabía lo que significaba.

-Pena de muerte para los traidores- aclaró uno de ellos

Ludwig palideció.

-¡No es ningún traidor!

-Desobedeció una orden directa del führer cuando se retiró del campo de batalla costandole una victoria valiosa-explicó un capitán

-Déjalo asi, Ludwig, lo importante es que estas vivo-despeinó su cabello como cuando era un niño.

No podía parecer menos una despedida.

El joven se contuvo de iniciar una pelea por su hermano, observó como empujaban a Gilbert rumbo a las celdas y se limitó a apretar los puños, no estaba en condiciones físicas para ganarles. Miró la puerta cerrada de la sala de juntas. Solo quedaba una opción. Tenía que intentarlo.

Fue empujado a la celda como si fuese un delicuente, no le tomaba por sorpresa la actitud de sus compañeros, hasta cierto punto los entendia, esa retirada fue mas relevante de lo que parecía al principio, terminó por desencadenar una ola de eventos desafortunados para el eje. Incluso cuando comenzaron a golpearlo sentía que lo merecía pero no se arrepentía, lo volvería a hacer cuantas veces fuese necesario.

Un golpe con algo metálico le hizo perder el equilibrio y una vez en suelo recibió una oleada de patadas que le dejaron un fuerte dolor en tronco y la impresión de tener mas de una costilla rota, después de un rato se cansaron de golpearlo y salieron dejándolo completamente solo. Se arrastró hasta un rincón buscando acomodarse, ya era tarde, seguro lo matarían al amanecer.

No había pasado ni media hora cuando entró Ludwig buscándolo ansioso con la mirada.

-Hey!-lo llamó desde la ultima celda

-¡Oh por Dios, Gilbert!-se presionaba el pecho con la mano izquierda- Por un momento creí que no te encontraría-decía muy agitado

-¿Que haces aquí? No te metas en problemas...

-Al contrario, vengo a sacarte de los tuyos-le extendió un hoja

Intentó leerla pero costó un poco de trabajo leer con su ojo derecho hinchado y la poca luz

-¿Es un nombramiento?-preguntó extrañado al reconocer el format

-Es tu nombramiento

Gilbert lo miro doblemente extrañado.

-Hablé con el furer... -las cejas de Gilbert subieron hasta el techo-Bueno básicamente le rogué... Tienes varios años de servicio y en esta guerra hemos tenido algunas otra victorias importantes... Le pedí otra oportunidad para demostrar nuestro compromiso con la nación

-¿Nuestro?

-Ya no serás capitan... Ahora eres un soldado mas... Pero lo importante es que nos vamos a Auschwitz

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lo siento este capitulo no me convenció mucho, asi que mil disculpas si quedo muy corto y resulto aburrido leerlo. Prometo lo compensare en el siguiente.

¿Por que Roderich y Elizaveta van a viajar tranquilamente en tren hasta Berlin en medio de la segunda guerra mundial? Porque YOLO

Jajaja lo siento... Mis historias siempre son históricamente infieles


	6. Chapter 6

No estaba muerta…. ANDABA DE PARRANDA!

Esta vez integre dos parejitas nuevas

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Capítulo VI

El viaje en tren resultó de lo más tranquilo comparado a las últimas semanas que tuvo Elizaveta. Lamentó tener que dejar al pequeño Roderich, pero a como estaban las cosas en el país, viajar con un bebé no era la mejor idea. Además se convenció de que el pequeño estaría mejor en el convento y de que Yekaterina lo cuidaría muy bien.

Observó a Roderich sentado frente a ella, leyendo ese libro con el que lo encontró el día que se perdió, llevaba más de la mitad, quería platicar con él, pero sabía cuanto le molestaba al moreno que lo interrumpieran así que decidió esperar a que terminara pero cuando cambió nuevamente la página y no pareciera que fuese a cerrarlo terminó rompiendo el silencio.

-Extraño al pequeño Roderich-intentó buscar un tema en común para comenzar.

El joven levantó la mano pidiéndole un momento, terminó la página, colocó el separador y cerró el libro.

-A decir verdad, no pensé que tuviéramos que despedirnos tan pronto-guardó el libro con cuidado en su equipaje de mano- aún así el plan no era criarlo ¿O si?

-¿Qué?-se sonrojó -¡No! Yo solo... Obvio le íbamos a buscar un hogar

Risa nerviosa

Roderich levanta una ceja pero decide cambiar de tema.

-Llegamos

La chica volteó violentamente agradeciendo el cambio de tema encontrándose con la estación repleta de personas.

Bajaron de inmediato ella observando todo y Roderich guiándola del brazo para evitar que chocara con personas.

-¡Eli mira al frente! Casi chocas con la anciana

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo. Tomemos un taxi al hotel

Pasaron el retén de soldados sin problemas al mostrar el pase que su padre les envió para poder transitar libremente en Berlin.

Había escuchado lo que sucedía con los judíos, pero desde que comenzó la guerra estuvo tiempo completo en el campo de batalla creyendo que solo eran rumores exagerados.

Ahora comprendía cuán equivocado estaba.

En su segundo día, su trabajo era sencillo, vigilar que los "esqueletos" como les llamaban el resto de los guardias, hicieran su trabajo eficazmente y no escaparan. Dudaba que pudieran escapar, la mayoría estaban famélicos, algunos más que otros, el grado de emaciación era proporcional al tiempo llevaran ahí.

Afortunadamente su turno estaba por terminar, hizo sonar un silbato e indicó a los prisioneros que se formaran para contarlos.

Un compañero se acercó a Gilbert.

-Te llaman en las oficinas-explicó secamente

-De acuerdo… apenas iba a contarlos

-¿Cuantos recibiste?

-Doscientos treinta y siete-entregó la hoja de recepción y cambio de turno

El recién llegado ocupó su lugar y él caminó dentro del edificio, preocupado. Últimamente tenía la sensación de que fallaba en todo.

Ludwig salió de las oficinas con una tabla para escribir en las manos. Llevaba sus lentes de armazón grueso puestos y sonrió al verlo llegar.

-Ven tenemos trabajo-lo rodeo por los hombros

-Me han llamado

-He sido yo, debo supervisar la llegada de nuevos individuos, me han dicho que me ayudara quien quisiera y te he elegido a ti. Terminaremos más rápido

Asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió a un salón amplio, la puerta principal se abrió y comenzaron a entrar hombres de todas las edades, temerosos mirando ansiosos todo el lugar. Otros soldados empezaron a organizarlo por edad productiva. Arrancando niños de los brazos de sus padres y empujando ancianos para que caminaran más rápido. Era como ver el ganado entrar a un matadero.

De pronto se sintió mareado, y tuvo la necesidad de salir un momento a tomar el aire.

-¿Gilbert está todo bien?

-Si... Solo… un poco de vértigo… comienza tu, ya te alcanzo-salió rápidamente reprimiendo las nauseas

Solo dos días y ya detestaba aquel lugar ¿Por qué era el único que se incomodaba con el trabajo, mientras el resto, incluso su hermano se comportaban como si estuvieran organizando un librero? ¿Qué le sucedía?

Había matado decenas de hombres en el campo de batalla y no tenía ningún remordimiento pero desde que su hermano estuvo a punto de morir empezó a valorar más la vida. ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo todo esto? ¿Acaso no eran ellos también personas? Estaban tratándolos peor que animales.

Ludwig regresó con los prisioneros, miró su reloj y se programó mentalmente para terminar a más tardar en una hora, tenía mucha hambre y el día en especial fue agotador. Comenzó a apuntar los nombres de los hombres en edad productiva junto con sus edades en uno de los cuadernos donde estaban los registros.

-Lovino Vargas-recitó su nombre un muchacho castaño

Ludwig lo apuntó con desinterés cuando de pronto su lapicero resbaló de sus dedos y cayó al piso. Se apuró a levantarlo pero otra mano lo alcanzó al mismo tiempo. Alzó la vista y se topó con unos ojos color miel que le provocaron escalofríos. Era el siguiente en la fila.

-Feliciano Vargas

Aquella voz le provocó una sensación extraña en su estómago, clavó su vista en los registros sin atreverse a mirar de nuevo aquellos ojos. El joven fue guiado a otra sala y Ludwig se atrevió a verlo de espaldas sin entender que había sucedido.

Para cuando regresó su hermano le pidió que continuara con los registros y él se desplazó a la otra habitación como atraído por un imán, sin entender que le llamaba la atención de aquel muchacho.

Grave error, en esa habitación estaban entregando su ropa y pertenencias para usar la ropa de la prisión. Así que básicamente cuando entró Feliciano se desnudaba junto a su hermano que para sorpresa de Ludwig era su gemelo. Su piel se veía suave y tersa como la piel del durazno, no parecía polaco, menos judío. Aguantando el aliento observó como la ropa se deslizaba sobre su piel, su abdomen plano ligeramente marcado y sus caderas estrechas. Una vez que quedó completamente desnudo y se volteó hacía el, fue que Ludwig quedo bastante convencido de que era judío.

Cuando Lovino le hizo una seña a Feliciano para voltear hacia él comprendió cuanto estuvo mirando sin discreción al muchacho. Avergonzado regresó a la habitación contigua con su hermano. Sentía sus mejillas encendidas, su corazón latiendo de prisa. Y la imagen de aquel judío aún en su cabeza.

-He terminado

Se sobresaltó al escuchar a su hermano, pero se relajo al reconocerlo y de que en realidad no había forma de que alguien pudiera saber justo lo que pensaba. Archivó el incidente en la carpeta mental de "no significa nada"

-Date prisa, aún no es tarde para festejar

-¿Eh?

-¡Tu cumpleaños hombre! ¡Apúrate a firmar tu salida y nos vamos!

Elizaveta súbitamente intento echarse a correr justo frente a la entrada del restaurante. Roderich la atrapó al vuelo forzándola a mantenerse en su lugar. Afortunadamente no había nadie afuera.

-¿Qué haces?!

-¡Fue un error! ¡No debí venir!-se soltó del muchacho

-¡Debiste decirlo antes! Pero ya estamos aquí y viajamos mucho. No puedes cambiar de parecer ahora

-¡Si puedo! Es mi derecho-sintió como las lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos

Aquello ablando a Roderich que supo exactamente lo que debía hacer. La abrazó.

-Hey tranquila-sobó su espalda- no pasa nada, aquí estoy contigo

-Es que... hace años que no lo veo, ¡Se fue sin despedirse! ¡Eso no se hace! Me abandono... ¿Por qué?

-Pregúntale-señalo detrás de ella

Justo detrás, alto, delgado y de sombrero, con más arrugas y canas de las que recordaba, el hombre que le dio la vida, su motivación para ser médico y por sobre todo, el que la abandonó cuando más necesitaba de alguien.

-Elizaveta...

-Padre...

Slap!

Le volteó la cara con una cachetada tan fuerte que incluso le hizo perder el sombrero. El solo se llevó la mano a la cara con el único pensamiento de que su hija golpeaba fuerte.

-Supongo que me lo merecía-le sonrió y tranquilamente levantó el sombrero

-¡¿Por qué?!

La pregunta del millón, la que no la dejo dormir por varias noches. Al fin podía hacerla.

-Las musas de un hombre son espontáneas

Esquivó otro golpe. Roderich la detuvo para impedir que se lanzara una tercera vez por él

-¡No me vengas con tonterías! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Fue por mí? ¿Era una carga?

Su rostro se puso serio.

-Tenía un sueño y lo seguí, pero era peligroso y no quise ponerte en peligro. Pensé que sería solo unos días por eso no me despedí pero los días se hicieron semanas, las semanas meses y pensé que estarías molesta así que pospuse del encuentro y deje que los meses se volvieran años...-intentó acercarse a ella

La chica se alejó mirándolo con recelo.

-No eres una carga, nunca pienses eso. Eres la mujer más independiente que jamás he conocido, ¿Vamos dentro?

Roderich apretó su brazo en señal de apoyo. Ella suspiró y lo siguió dentro.

Una mesa con abundante comida y un mesero propio los esperaba. El estomago de chica rugió cuando inhaló el aroma de la comida recién preparada.

Su padre le ayudó educadamente a tomar asiento, y Roderich se sentó junto a ella, más cerca de lo usual.

Iniciaron a comer en silencio, aún con tensión en el ambiente.

-¿Así que viven juntos?-preguntó el padre tratando de sonar casual

-En realidad estamos casados, pero hemos dejado nuestras alianzas en casa para evitar asaltos en el camino-tomó la mano de Elizaveta

Ella se atragantó un poco con la comida y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos con un ligero sonrojo.

-Oh...-desvío su mirada cristalina a sus manos mientras jugueteaba un poco con sus dedos

Elizaveta analizó con cuidado la reacción de su padre, encorvado parecía más pequeño que antes. Esa expresión que mantuvo unos segundos provocó que todo el rencor que la chica guardaba empezara a desvanecerse. Simplemente no podía odiar a su padre.

-Usted ya es abuelo, señor Hedervary- continuó presionando-El pequeño se llama Roderich II

El padre miró atónito al joven y Elizaveta se había transformado en una masa roja incandescente que intentaba fusionarse con el respaldo de su silla. Solo atinó a soltar una patada al joven bajo la mesa, este disimuló sorprendentemente el dolor de la patada que atinó justo en la espinilla.

El padre continuó sumido en la sorpresa, se llevó una mano a la boca, su respiración se aceleró y antes de que las lágrimas alcanzaran a brotar pidió disculpas y casi corrió en dirección al baño.

Una vez solos y sin mesero a la vista:

-¿Qué crees que haces?!

-Le doy una lección por desaparecer tres años, ahora lamentara más el haberse marchado.

-Pues siempre le agradaste, no creo que hubiese un mejor yerno...

-No por eso, ahora sabe que se ha perdido momentos únicos e irrepetibles con su única hija-dio un sorbo a su vino

-Querrá conocer a su nieto...

-Está el pequeño Roderich

Recargó el brazo derecho en el respaldo de la silla de la joven y se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle en el oído con una voz aterciopelada y grave que casi nunca usaba

-¿O le damos un nieto de verdad?

Elizaveta se apartó de golpe avergonzada casi cayéndose de su silla. Roderich tuvo qué sujetarla y regresarla a su lugar, muerto de risa recargando su frente en el hombro de la chica. Mientras ella trataba de apagar el bochorno de sus mejillas abanicándose con la carta. Algo sorprendida de la risa del joven.

-Desvergonzado-le reclamó pero termino riendo, porque él casi nunca reía y apenas notaba cuan contagiosa era su risa

El joven guardó la compostura de nuevo, como un hábil actor, cuando regresó el señor Hedervary pero se mantuvo sonriente. La vida con ella era más fácil.

-Eli-comenzó el padre entre suspiros-Lo siento, de verdad...

Se abrazaron, no era necesario decir nada más. Roderich desvío la vista del abrazó, debía admitir que sentía un poco de envidia. Sus padres jamás lo aceptarían ni estarían orgullosos de él. NUNCA.

Regresaron al hotel a las ocho, después de que Elizaveta y su padre se pusieron al corriente por los tres años sin saber nada uno del otro. A decir verdad, solo ella lo hizo. Roderich notó como su "suegro" hablaba de sus actividades médicas de manera vaga sin dar nombres o lugares, ni siquiera hablaba con claridad de que actividades médicas realizaba, pero en general el encuentro resultó emotivo. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, le inquietaba aquel sueño del padre que le hizo abandonar a su hija.

Terminó el libro por segunda vez, leyó nuevamente la nota escrita con aquella caligrafía apretada, abajo aparecía una dirección, con la fecha del día actual, la cita era a las ocho y pronto serían las diez.

No estaba seguro de ir.

Ella dormía. La observó largo rato. Apartó algunos cabellos de su rostro mientras ella se revolvía entre sueños y se giraba dándole la espalda.

No importar cuánto le diera vueltas al asunto siempre concluía lo mismo; si pudiera elegir, la elegiría a ella.

El taxi arribó en el "nombre del bar" estaba nervioso, y sin embargo, ya era un experto disimulándolo. Aunque era tarde sabía que seguiría ahí. Quedan pocas personas, un par de amigos ebrios en una mesa y en la barra estaba él junto a una botella vacía de adivinar que

Divagaba pensando en su mala fortuna cuando por alguna razón giró su vista a la entrada y lo descubrió aproximándose a él.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías-bebió demasiado alcohol como para sonar desinteresado

-Yo también-respondió sincero

El otro le hizo una señal para que se sentara junto a él, se veía borracho y sonrosado.

-Será que vivir en la mentira te hace feliz...-otro sorbo largo directamente de la botella.

Roderich no dijo nada, era experto en ignorar indirectas. Se sirve un trago copa vacía junto a la botella y a la copa del rubio.

-Escuche que vives con una mujer-pregunta con fingido desinterés

-Desde hace tres años-le da un largo sorbo a su copa esperando la reacción y al no encontrarla satisfecha agrega-incluso tenemos un hijo

Ahora sí que hay reacción, el joven lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y cristalinos, traga saliva y parece costarle trabajo

-¿La quieres?-la voz entre cortada

-Como no tienes idea-afirma con seguridad

Vash es consciente de que no miente

-¡Entonces no se a que veniste!-suelta al borde del llanto

Saca la cartera, deja dinero sobre la barra y casi corre a la salida.

Roderich lo atrapa del brazo y lo jala hacia él provocando gire y queden frente a frente.

Vash esta llorando.

El moreno le sonríe con ternura y le limpia las lágrimas.

-Vine porque a ti te amo-recarga su frente en la de él

Vash sigue llorando pero ríe también, se levanta sobre las puntas de sus pies y lo besa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews Me animan a seguir escribiendo y me recuerdan que tengo capítulos pendientes. Entre mas reviews mas pronto publico los capítulos


End file.
